


Whatever Daddy Wants

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Everybody is fucking everybody, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, Polyamorous relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Changkyun and Hyunwoo are home alone on a rare day off; what started as a normal, lazy day quickly turns into an entirely new way of looking at things, especially for the leader of Monsta X.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun/Shin Hoseok/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Whatever Daddy Wants

**Author's Note:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

It was an uncharacteristically rainy day in June, and the leader and his maknae found themselves quite alone. Hyungwon and Minhyuk had a modelling gig that day, and Hoseok had taken the others to the gym; Changkyun had elected to stay home to work on his sketches - it was a rare day off for them, and he had longed to spend some time with his pencils and charcoals. Hyunwoo too, had stayed behind, wanting to write new songs for them all. The rain had served as a relaxing soundtrack to their quiet afternoon, Hyunwoo draped over the coffee table, legs sprawled out under it like a child, papers strewn about. And Changkyun, lying on the couch, his feet dangling over the armrest, sketchbook in his lap - the mingling sounds of ballpoint pen and charcoal scraping on paper their own kind of music. 

Occasionally, one would lovingly glance over at the other when he wasn’t looking, or when they thought he wasn’t. Changkyun felt his leader’s soft eyes on him, and looked up from his sketch. He’d been drawing Hyunwoo - the man hadn’t moved from his spot in so long; he was the perfect subject. And Changkyun loved drawing his muscular frame that even baggy clothes could not conceal. 

“Hyung, can I read what you’ve written so far?” He asked, setting down his sketchbook and sliding off the couch like a lazy cat, making Hyunwoo laugh. He retracted his legs from under the table so Changkyun could comfortably join him. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “It’s our first day off in ages, and I feel like I’ve just written crap.” He shrugged, and handed the paper over to his maknae. “I thought I was in the right headspace to think of a new song, but I guess not.”

Changkyun smiled warmly and rested his chin on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “You never like what you write, until we sing it,” he reminded him. “You’re so hard on yourself.” He took the paper from Hyunwoo’s hand and scanned the lyrics. A smile curled onto his lips as he read, and he hummed in approval. 

“Do you like it?” Hyunwoo asked, genuinely curious. “I don’t know how I feel about it,” he pouted. 

Times like these, Changkyun often wondered which of them were the older man; Hyunwoo could be so cute and vulnerable when they were alone. 

“I love it,” Changkyun replied honestly. “I think it’s a really pretty song.” He patted the older man’s head. “Keep this one, okay?”

Hyunwoo smiled bashfully, and stretched his arms over his head, making a great show of how tired he was by yawning loudly. “Papa is tired now, too much work,” he joked in his accented English. 

“You know,” Changkyun smirked, not missing a beat, replied in English, “We should really call you _daddy_ , not papa.”

“Are they different?” Hyunwoo asked earnestly, reverting back to Korean; he couldn’t keep it up, and it made the younger man laugh. 

Changkyun leaned back on his hands and looked at his leader. He sighed, a clever smile curling on his full and pretty lips. “Daddy,” he explained, emphasizing his words, “means sexy. You know,” he looked at Hyunwoo through his long lashes. “Like, hey daddy,” he made a winking face towards Hyunwoo, who was still not quite getting it. Changkyun playfully cocked his head and tried again. “Whassup, daddy? Looking good,” he teased, making Hyunwoo laugh. “Come here, daddy,” he curled his finger in a beckoning motion, and Hyunwoo brought his face comically close to Changkyun’s, then. They both giggled. But Changkyun didn’t want to play any more; he wanted something else.

Changkyun slid closer to him, voice just slightly above a raspy whisper, eyes darkening a little. “You wanna kiss me, daddy?” He moved his face closer to Hyunwoo, who nodded, and grinned. He took Changkyun’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “I kinda like that,” he smirked into the kiss. “Call me that again.”

“Kiss me, daddy,” the younger man replied. Hyunwoo kissed him again, deeper, more forceful. _I guess he does like it like this,_ he thought. Changkyun melted into him and gracefully straddled the other man’s lap on the floor. The young man’s arms wrapped around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, pulling their bodies comfortably close. Hyunwoo’s hands found their way to Changkyun’s hair, curling strong fingers through long soft strands as the pair lazily, lovingly began to make out while the rain beat down rhythmically against the living room window. 

After a while, Hyunwoo seemed to wince a little when his maknae leaned into him a little too hard, and Changkyun stopped kissing him. “Hey, are you sore?” He asked, suddenly concerned. “Is it your back?” 

Hyunwoo smiled at how sweet his maknae was. He shrugged. “I’m alright,” he lied a little, feeling a dull ache. “Maybe I went too hard at dance practice.” Changkyun frowned, and pulled Hyunwoo up to his feet. 

“Come on, old man,” he kissed his cheek. “Come with me, I’ll give you a proper massage,” he took Hyunwoo by the hand and led him into his room.

Hyunwoo felt the warmth of Changkyun’s hand in his, and his heart felt like it would leap from his mouth. _He’s so gentle_ , he thought lovingly. 

Changkyun’s room was messy as ever; bed unmade, perfume bottles on the bedside table, spiral notebooks full of lyrics splayed open on his desk - he quickly straightened out his comforter before motioning to Hyunwoo to lie facedown on it, which he did without much fuss. 

“You haven’t given me a back massage in ages,” Hyunwoo smiled, arms folded under his head. “It’s a rare treat.”

“Well,” Changkyun said, tugging on the older man’s shirt, indicating he wanted it off. “You deserve a little pampering, now and then,” he kissed the exposed skin of Hyunwoo’s back, marvelling at the pretty golden colour, and its softness. Overcome with love, he kissed the small of his back again. “Where does it hurt, hyung?” He asked, straddling Hyunwoo’s hips and leaning over to rummage in his bedside drawer for the small bottle of baby oil. Running his fingers across it, a smirk of sense-memory; the last time he’d reached for this, it had been used for much more strenuous activities, only it had been Hoseok in his bed, that time, and he had been the one lying facedown in the pillow. _Will we end up in the same position later?_ He wondered playfully. He warmed the baby oil in his hands and began to run them slowly up and down Hyunwoo’s strong back. He could immediately feel the knot of tension that had made Hyunwoo wince earlier, and his face softened. “Hyung, how long have you been nursing this pain down here?” His voice was all concern. 

Hyunwoo thought a moment. “Maybe a week or two?” he wondered aloud, pouting. “I guess sitting on the floor all morning made it worse.”

Changkyun ran his hands lovingly, firmly, up and down his leader’s back by way of response. 

“You always work so hard, hyung,” Changkyun replied, leaning over to kiss Hyunwoo’s cheek. “You have to remember to slow down and rest. This might hurt a little, okay? I’m gonna have to use my knuckles to work out this knot.” Hyunwoo grunted in acceptance, and smiled sidelong at Changkyun. His maknae kissed the top of his head again before moving back down to the cute dip at the small of his back. Sitting comfortably, straddling his hips, Changkyun remarked how cute and soft Hyunwoo’s ass actually was. Resisting the urge to childishly bounce on it, he cracked his knuckles and began to press down on the knot. 

“Ahh—! Shit that hurts,” he hissed, surprised at the pressure. “Sorry, ‘Kyunie,” he collected himself. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Sorry, hyung,” the younger man said, “I should have warned you.” He soothed the skin with soft fingers. “Can I keep going? Are you gonna be alright?” 

Hyunwoo nodded. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “Yeah, keep going.” Changkyun obeyed, and this time, he warned him before continuing. Hyunwoo winced through the pain, occasionally grunting as his maknae rolled his knuckles into the tense muscle. 

“You’re doing so well,” Changkyun cooed softly, every time he pressed harder into his skin. “Just breathe, hyung,” he said, taking a break and caressing his hips, strong fingers running up and down the smooth, toned muscles of his sides and back. Hyunwoo let a soft moan escape parted lips, an unexpected sound. 

Changkyun smirked. “You like that, daddy?” He playfully cooed in English. “Should I massage more of you?” He tilted Hyunwoo’s head with a teasing finger and kissed him. Hyunwoo rolled over onto his back and pulled Changkyun close on top of him for a proper kiss. “Was this massage just a clever ploy to get me into your bed, ‘Kyunie?” He breathed, feeling his body flush with arousal. 

“Hyung, please...” Changkyun kissed along his jaw and neck. “Please just let me...” he took his leader’s chin in one hand and kissed him deeply, and with his other he pinned the older man’s wrists above his head. “Let me take care of _you_ , for once.” 

Unable to fight his lover’s advances - not that he wanted to - Hyunwoo hissed in delight when Changkyun’s hand moved from his chin to his neck, delicately stroking the soft skin there, and traveling lower towards the waistband of his sweats. Hyunwoo threw his head back against the pillow when he felt the younger man’s teeth graze his neck and bite down - “ _fuck_ , ‘Kyunie,” he breathed. “Do that again,” he bared his pretty teeth in a satisfied smile. Changkyun obeyed, and bit down again on the soft olive-brown flesh, intent on leaving a mark. Hyunwoo’s hips instinctively rolled in excitement at the feeling of the other man’s lips on him, and Changkyun could feel him grow more and more aroused under his touch. 

“Daddy... daddy, tell me what you want,” Changkyun murmured, kissing him deliberately, nibbling at Hyunwoo’s bottom lip. Hearing Changkyun talk to him like that sent electricity straight to his already-hard length, and it made him groan. 

“Make me feel good, baby...” he murmured against Changkyun’s lips. “Make daddy come.”

Changkyun grinned a devil’s grin and kissed down his bare chest, baby oil from his hands making his beautiful dark skin gleam in streaks and handprints in the dim lamplight. He kissed lovingly at Hyunwoo’s stomach as he slipped his sweats from his hips, and didn’t waste time teasing his leader - he practically devoured the entire length of him, hot and hard in his mouth. Hyunwoo gasped in surprise and relief at the feeling of his maknae’s lips around him, kiss-swollen and flushed with desire. Hyunwoo’s back arched as Changkyun relaxed and took him deeper, moaning each time his cock hit the back of his throat. 

“ _Oh_... oh baby...” Hyunwoo groaned, a hand in Changkyun’s hair, curling fingers occasionally pulling when his maknae’s tongue flicked in just the right way. “God, ‘Kyunie... _fuck_ —! Don’t stop...” Changkyun’s pretty lips trained around the delicious girth of his leader’s length and he laughed pridefully at how he could make Hyunwoo shiver so, and the low reverberations shook the older man’s body. He looked up to see how Hyunwoo clutched at the sheets and had lolled his head back, Adam’s apple shaking as he tried to stifle his desirous cries. He licked up and down Hyunwoo’s burning hot shaft.  


“You don’t have to be so stoic, hyung,” he murmured. “Nobody’s home,”he crawled back up his leader’s body for a kiss. “So go on, daddy. Be as loud as you want,” he took Hyunwoo’s chin and brought their mouths together in a desperate, needy kiss. Hyunwoo moaned into Changkyun’s mouth, eyes heavy with lust. He tugged on the younger man’s shirt until Changkyun tore it off himself, flinging it to the floor. Skin on skin, their bodies rushed together like waves crashing on the shoreline. 

“Baby, baby...” Hyunwoo repeated between kisses like a spell. “Fuck me,” he pressed their foreheads together. “I want you so bad, baby,” he bit and sucked on his maknae’s kiss-swollen lip. At that, Changkyun felt a lightning pulse straight to his cock - he’d never fucked his leader before. But god, he wanted to. He wanted to make Hyunwoo shiver and beg just like he’d done to him, countless times before this moment. He relished his next words: “You want it, hyung?” He growled in his ear, a delicate hand curling around the base of his neck and coaxing his face upwards so he could kiss the soft skin there. “Tell me you want your baby boy to fuck you good,” he pressed on, grinding his hips into Hyunwoo’s and making him gasp. 

“Kyunie, _please_ ,” his voice almost a whimper. “Please fuck me,” he slipped his hands below the waistband of Changkyun’s gym shorts and cupped his ass with strong, broad hands. “My baby boy,”he cooed, a sensuous smirk curled on his lips. “Fuck me.” He reached around and snaked his hand to grasp Changkyun’s hard length, surprising him and nearly making him collapse on top of the older man on the bed. “Be good and fuck your daddy, won’t you?” He teased, stroking Changkyun slowly. In a moment, Changkyun found himself again and parted Hyunwoo’s thighs, taking his length in hand again and with his other, reaching for the oil that was still on his bedside table. He flipped the cap with his teeth and a grunt, and squeezed a little onto Hyunwoo’s cock, letting it run down and wet his hole. Changkyun took him in his mouth again, and began to massage his entrance with lubed fingers. Hyunwoo’s body responded instantly, relaxing open and ready. Changkyun could not take much more of this himself; he desperately needed to bury his length inside of his leader.

“You ready, daddy?” He murmured, voice gravely with lust. Hyunwoo practically whimpered in delight at the prospect of being filled, and nodded, groaning. Changkyun lifted Hyunwoo’s hips slightly and interlocked his legs with his arms, at last easing himself inside. Both men cried out in desire and relief, Changkyun trying not to collapse into Hyunwoo’s embrace from the joy of it. Hyunwoo threw his head back, dizzy with arousal at the sounds that soon came spilling from his maknae’s mouth. 

“Hyung, you feel so...” Changkyun could barely get a full thought out. He held Hyunwoo’s hips with one hand and caressed his muscled stomach and chest with the other, deliberate fingers coaxing pretty moans from the older man. “Fuck, Hyunwoo, you...” he hoisted the older man’s calves up onto his shoulders and kissed them where he could reach. “You’re _so good_. You’re so good—!” 

Despite himself, Hyunwoo flushed at the praise. He couldn’t help but think about how the roles were always reversed; he’d never been fucked like this. It was good - it was more than good. Something in the way Changkyun treated him, with this special kind of gentle roughness, made his entire body seem like it was aflame. Forgetting himself, he cried out as Changkyun began to rhythmically slam into him, his entire length being buried inside his ass. Their moans together shook the entire room; Changkyun remarked to himself that he’d never heard his leader make noises like that before - how beautiful he looked like this, entirely at his mercy. The sight of him like that, shuddering and writhing beneath him, glistening with sweat and crying out his name - it was enough to nearly send Changkyun over the edge. He knew what he needed now; he needed Hyunwoo to talk to him with his honeyed voice, made deeper and more velvet with lust.

“How does it feel, daddy?” He asked through his teeth, throwing his head back as he slammed into Hyunwoo again, forcing another cry from his beautiful, full lips. 

“Kyunie... Kyunie—!” He moaned, digging his nails into the pretty flesh of Changkyun’s thighs. “You feel so good... I’m gonna—!” Changkyun grinned and took hold of Hyunwoo’s length, precum dripping down his shaft. He began to stroke in time with his own thrusts - he wanted to come together with his hyung. Hyunwoo’s thighs trembled; he was close.  


“Hyunwoo-hyung, you’re so pretty like this,” Changkyun cooed. “So pretty, when you’re not the one in control... does it feel good to let go for once, daddy?”

Hyunwoo couldn’t take it any longer. “It feels so good...” he pulled Changkyun close by the back of his neck and crashed their mouths together. “You feel so good, baby boy,” he smiled. “Come inside me—!” pressing their foreheads together, Changkyun’s breathing coming hot and fast against Hyunwoo’s skin, he was at his limit. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and braced the older man.  


“Hyung, I’m—!” Hyunwoo felt his maknae spill into him; the delicious newness of that sensation was enough to trigger his own orgasm and he came at last into Changkyun’s strong hand, stroking him. The younger man bucked his hips a few more times, each roll wringing a satisfied exhalation from Hyunwoo’s open mouth. 

At last, he collapsed onto his hyung and they both erupted in that familiar, satisfied, breathy laughter that might be found backstage after a sold-out performance or an award broadcast. Changkyun pressed kisses all over Hyunwoo’s face and neck and his chest, hungry tongue tasting the salt of his sweat. Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around the younger man and reciprocated, attacking his maknae with kisses as they both tried to calm their breathing and their hearts. 

Changkyun carefully combed Hyunwoo’s fringe from his forehead with delicate fingers and kissed him there. “How are you feeling now?” He asked sweetly, and Hyunwoo smiled at the stark difference between this Changkyun and the one from just minutes before. 

“Much better,” he said, pulling him in to rest as the little spoon, his favourite sleeping arrangement. “That was... that was _different_ than I’m used to,” he confessed. “The petname thing, and... not being the one on top, for once. I liked it,” he kissed Changkyun’s neck from behind. “I think I needed it.”

Changkyun beamed, thrilled that it was him that had made his leader so comfortably happy. He turned in his arms and wrapped himself around his waist. “Even strong leaders are allowed to be vulnerable, you know,” he said softly, kissing Hyunwoo’s nose. “Sometimes, you’ve gotta let your baby boy take care of you.”

Hyunwoo smiled, and kissed him again. “Okay, baby,” he agreed. “Thank you.”

It was not long before exhaustion overtook them, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

*

A few hours later, the pair emerged from Changkyun’s room and were surprised to see everyone back at the apartment, milling about the kitchen for their usual “day off family dinner.” Minhyuk pulled Changkyun close and ruffled his hair teasingly. “Someone had fun while we were gone,” he cooed. “You didn’t hear us come home! But we heard _you_!” he prodded, his voice a sing-song. Jooheon smirked and added, “Hyunwoo-hyung must have _really_ tired you out, we called and called for you but all we heard after you were finished was snoring.” 

Changkyun blushed.

Then, Hyunwoo spoke up, wrapping his arms around Changkyun from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. “ _Actually_ , it was the other way around, this time. He tired me out.” 

The others looked confused for a moment. Then, Kihyun said, “I didn’t know you were into it _that_ way, hyung,” his eyes wide and head cocked to the side, as though it were groundbreaking information.

“Well,” Changkyun felt a little bolder now, with Hyunwoo wrapped around him. “Sometimes papa needs attention, too.”

Laughter.

The matter closed, and the boys resuming the activity of fussing over what to make for family dinner, Hyunwoo whispered in his ear so no one could hear, “call me daddy, I like that much better,” and he gently bit Changkyun’s earlobe. 

“Okay, daddy,” Changkyun replied softly, grinning. He turned his head to kiss Hyunwoo properly, and the panto-crowd chorus of oohs~ from his band mates made them both burst into laughter.


End file.
